babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Telepath Resistance
The Telepath Resistance was a group of human telepaths and their sympathizers led by rogues in an attempt to undermine the Psi Corps and free telepaths from oppression from both their own kind and mundanes alike. Blips For most of its existence the Resistance was focused on the plight of the rogue telepaths, or "blips", human telepaths who had escaped Psi Corps and forced to go underground. Known Blips *Matthew Dexter *Fiona Dexter *Byron Gordon *Stephen Walters *Portis Nielson *Lara Brazg *Johnathan Stone *William Methods The resistance employed many methods to free telepaths and hamper the Psi Corps. In later years some elements resorted to open violence, leaving them open to propaganda from the Psi Corps and Earth Alliance and eventually leading to the Telepath War. History Beginnings The telepath resistance traces its origin to a group of telepaths that called themselves "The Family" or "The Kith". All of which had chosen to abandon their "mundane names" and instead chose new ones for themselves. The group operated just prior to the discovery of verifiable telepathy by the scientific community and spent most of their time moving from one place to another, using their talents to their advantage, even going so far as to leading a series of phony cults, styling themselves as messianic or supernatural figures. However, with the formation of Senator Lee Crawford's Metasensory Regulation Authority and the mandatory telepath screening, the Kith growing tired of their constant wanderings chose to turn themselves over, in return for positions of importance within the new organization. One of the Kith, Jack O'Hannlon, better known as Monkey was not happy with this decision and instead chose to take Kid, the group's youngest member and go out on his own to work against the new order, effectively becoming the first leader of the Resistance.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps The movement is struck a major blow when Monkey is killed in a Psi Corp attack. Believing that evolution moves too slowly to affect real change, the resistance finds an unlikely ally of sorts in Kevin Vacit, who allows the rogue group to grow and exist, even though he has the resources as the Director of Psi Corps to crush it. During his tenure as director, he arranges for his daughter Fiona to be broken out of a rogue telepath reeducation camp, by an undercover operative Stephen Walters. Fiona ascends the ranks in the organization and becomes a leader of the resistance. She marries Matthew Dexter, and they have a child together. Much of the resistance is wiped out in the purges of 2189, in which the Psi Corps decimate the resistance. Fiona and Matthew are both killed in one of these attacks, which leaves Stephen one of the sole surviving leaders. Underground Railroad The Underground Railroad began in its various forms almost as soon as the MRA began enforcing telepath registration. In the beginning, not all Earth states had signed on to the Crawford-Tokash act and places like New Zealand and the Indian Consortium were known sanctuaries that many telepaths tried to make it to either on their own or with help from others. Later, following the formation of Psi Corps in 2161, the Resistance had become much more organised under Monkey and the relative protection of Director Kevin Vacit and the railroad network was allowed to thrive. It served to get both ordinary people and resistance fighters out of Psi Corps' grasp by filtering them through safe houses, providing covert transport links and forged documents. One such connection was the Orang Ash, a Malaysian revolutionary movement that helped move people along the underground railroad in their part of the world, usually through the jungle and to a flight connection to Singapore. In exchange, the resistance provided the occasional service of intelligence gathered by rogue telepaths that would be of use to the guerrillas. The Rentech also provided similar assistance to the underground in exchange for the services of rogue telepaths to perform illegal scans. However, Rentech were just using the resistance as a means to gain advantage over their competitors and to make a profit selling many of the refugees the resistance sent them to third parties as slaves. When Fiona Dexter discovered what they were doing, she made sure Rentech felt the depth of their betrayal. By 2259 many telepaths in the Earth Alliance were able to find freedom by escaping through an off-world underground railroad, created by a group of Doctors including Dr. Stephen Franklin and a blip who escaped with Jason Ironheart in 2258. The network was eventually discovered by Psi Cop Alfred Bester though the resistance managed to shut down the operation and move it elsewhere without loosing anyone to the Corps, while at the same time convincing the Psi Corps that all involved were dead.A Race Through Dark Places Remember Byron In 2262 a group of Blips lead by Byron Gordon arrived on Babylon 5 and with the permission of ISA President Sheridan established a colony on the station beyond the reach of Psi Corps.No Compromises The Song of Byron's People :And we will all come together in a better place, a better place than this :My love will guide you, my love will hold you,:And my love will show you the way. :There will come a tomorrow where we're free from our sorrows, :And our love will show us the way. :We are strong in each other, we're sister and brother, :And we will all come together in a better place, a better place than this. :My love will guide you, my love will hold you, :And my love will show you the way. :There will come a tomorrow where we're free from our sorrows, :And our love will show us the way. Resistance Leaders Known leaders of the Resistance are: *Jack O'Hannlon *Fiona Dexter *Stephen Walters *Lyta Alexander *Alison References Category:Extra-legal organizations Category:Earth Alliance Category:Resistance movements